


Witness

by Always_Dreaming, DanisAngel26



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Content, Witness Protection, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Always_Dreaming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: Maverick witnessed a brutal murder recently by the mafia and needs to be protected until they are captured, detective Dani Pedrosa takes it upon himself, to keep Maverick safe.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



> thank you so so much sweetie for your always unwavering support and your wonderful gifts 💕💕
> 
> (Always_Dreaming says: I want to add that DanisAngel did 99% of this fic, I only gave a bit of advice. So it was mostly her work and she deserves the praise)

It turned out to be an old friend, he had eluded them once already and had left a trail of destruction and the detectives suggested to place Maverick somewhere safe until they caught him but he refused being trapped in a strange house in a strange place, he didn't wanted to let that man determine how he lived and no matter how much both detectives tried to persuade him, he kept refusing so there was only one thing, there was someone to stay with him at all times.

"I'll do it." Dani had said.

Maverick and Jorge looked at him surprisingly, he shifted in his seat, blushing slightly, suddenly realising that he said yes very quickly.

"I mean,....uhm....if Maverick is okay with it, that is.......of course...." he stammered.

Maverick noticed he avoided eye contact with him and he shifted again making him smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine with that." he answers.

Dani's eyes flickered up to meet his, faint smile around his thin lips. Somehow Maverick was glad that he would stay with him instead of another detective, he knew him now a little and he had to admit that he felt comfortable with him and he was not bad to look at either.

And so it is that about three hours later, Dani turns up on a gravel driveway somewhere in the woods, being at least an hour away from civilisation, having picked up a toothbrush and toothpaste on the way. Some canned food and water and toilet paper. Maverick gets out and looks at the cabin that is made of wood and it doesn't even seem to have central heating something that is confirmed when they walk inside, small wood stove in the corner with a couch and a armchair next to it. Sighing, Maverick hopes they catch the guys quick so he can go back to his own home, with central heating.

"I know it's not much but it's all we had available." Dani says.

"It's ok, it could be worse, I guess."

Maverick turns around, catching Dani putting the cans away, eyes moving over his form and lingering on his ass, smile tugging the corners of his lips thinking at least he has a hot detective as company, yeah it could defo be worse.

"If you want to take a shower, there should be some warm water for at least 15 min. if that is enough."

Maverick nods, turning away and searching for a stairs.

"It's in the back,"Dani says, standing next to him now,"behind that door, the door next to it is the bedroom, only one with a double bed, so I hope you don't sleep naked."

Mave's cheeks heat with the thought of sharing a bed with Dani, teeth worrying his lip and making his way to the bedroom, dropping his skateboard there and walking into the bathroom. There is only a small bath with shower and a toilet, with a small sink. Closing the door he realises there is no lock on it but he hopes Dani has enough manners to leave him be, at least for now.

When Maverick walks out later, there is a nice smell in the cabin, Dani having cooked something for him and made him some coffee as best as he could, seeing the stove is also working on wood, every now and again Dani opens the door to throw some logs on it. 

"Come eat." he says.

Maverick nods and sits down at the table, looking at the food, scrunching up his nose at the sight of the beans and potatoes.

"I know it's not a five star meal but it's the best I can do." he says, even sounding a bit ashamed.

"No, it's ok,"Maverick says and looks at him,"thank you."

Dani smiles and Maverick suddenly feels his insides flutter.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Dani asks. 

_*you can throw me down and take me now, he thinks._

"Oh, no, no, this is fine." Maverick says and he clears his throat.

Dani nods while he turns around and pours a drink for himself, Mavericks eyes go down that body again and remain on that sweet ass that makes him wonder how it would feel in his hands and then Dani's fingers that surround the mug, fingers that he can already feel caressing his bare skin, tender and loving, or dragging and rough, whatever works for the detective. Mavericks eyes go further up, just when the detective turns around and his eyes drag over his chest and in his mind he already sees the movements his muscles make while he....

"Your food is getting cold." he suddenly hears.

Maverick's eyes go up and he sees that he looks at him, head slightly tilted and eyes serious.

"Oh, I .... uhm ... sorry ..... it wasn't my intention to...you know...." he says softly and looks at his plate.

"Stare at me?" he asks.

Maverick casts his eyes down, fork nudging his food around on his plate.

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"Don't be, I'm used to it."

Maverick looks at him and frowns, watching how Dani smiles and sits down across from him.

"So it happens frequently?" he asks carefully.

"Yeah," he says and looks at the mug in his hand,"but mostly it is just because the victims we come across with have just been through a traumatic experience like robbery, rape, a beating, murder and they are just looking for a strong man to protect them they project those feelings on me."

His voice is softer now, Maverick can hear that he doesn't mind that much but he can also hear an undertone in his voice he can't place.

"And you think I am doing that too?"

"Are you?" he says and looks at him.

"I don't know, maybe, all I know is that I'm glad you are here." he smiles.

Dani smiles too and looks at his food again, nodding.

"Eat it, I'll be in the living room."

Maverick nods and watches him go, eyes straying back at that ass again and he sighs before he eats his plate empty, rinsing it and his mug before he joins Dani in the living room, sitting next to him on the small couch, legs touching and he lies his hands in his lap, looking around.

"So, I guess there is no tv in here."

"Nope, sorry, there are some books tho, but I doubt there is anything to your liking."

"What's this?"

Maverick leans forward and picks up a brown folder and opens it.

"No, you shouldn't...."

Dani tries to stop him but it's too late, Mave already looking into the pair of eyes that he saw this evening, looking back at him, following him, sending a shiver up his spine. Dani quickly grabs the folder and puts it away, taking Mave's hands in his and turning towards the younger.

"Hey, look at me,"Dani says and waits until Maverick looks at him,"you are safe here, with me."

"What if he finds me nonetheless, I don't know much about the mafia but I do know they always find the ones they are looking for."

"In movies yes, but this isn't a movie, this is real life and I'm here too, he has to kill me first to get to you."

"I know."

"Maybe you should go to bed." he suggests.

"What about you?"

"I'll stay up a little while longer."

Mave nods, getting up and walking into the bedroom, eyes falling on the bed that is like Dani said, a double bed but smaller then his, getting out of his jeans and sneakers, he opts to keep his shirt and boxers on while he gets between the sheets, freshly made by Dani and he curls in on himself.

In his sleep his mind goes back to what happened, the man who was shot dead before his eyes, the eyes of the two men that found his and the chase. But this time he doesn't escape, this time he gets a hold of him and pushes Maverick roughly against the wall, knocking the breath from his lungs. While gasping for breath he gives Maverick a hard hit on the head with the butt of the gun and screaming he suddenly bolds upright. Heaving for breath and still terrified he feels two arms grabbing his shoulders and he tries to push them away until he hears his voice and look into two bright mocca eyes that look at him concerned and when he sees his lips moving, he understands that Dani is talking to him.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine, I just had a bad dream." Maverick says.

"I thought so when you suddenly began to scream."

"Sorry, I'm sorry." he says, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"That's okay, it's very understandable considering what you've been through and what's going on."

Maverick looks at him and sees understanding and also a bit of a concerned look in his eyes and he is touched that he genuinely seems to worry about him. Before he knows what he's doing he leans forward and lays his arms around Dani's neck and his head on his shoulder. He feels Dani stiffen but continues to hold him, still so shocked of his dream that he just wants to feel those arms around him, its safety, its warmth. Slowly he feels how Dani lays his hands on his back and moves them up and down and simultaneously presses him closer to him.

"I am so glad you are with me." he whispers.

"And I will stay with you until we caught him, Maverick, I will keep you safe, I promise."

"I know."

They remain sitting like this for some time and when Maverick lets him go, he sees that he's been crying and he slowly wipes away his tears.

"Try to get some sleep."

"Okay."

Dani wants to get up but Maverick takes his hand to stop him and he looks at him.

"Will you come lie with me? Hold me?" he asks softly.

"I .... I do not ..."

"Please, when you just held me I felt safe, really safe."

Maverick slightly slide away to make room for him and Dani breaks away from his grip on his wrist. Dani gets up and just when Maverick wants to say something he sees that Dani takes off his shoes and puts his gun on the table beside the bed. Then he goes lying next to him on the bed, propped up on his elbow and he looks at him. Maverick reaches his hand towards Dani's and takes it, then Maverick turns his back to him while he lays his arm around his waist thus pulling Dani with him so that he also comes to lie on his side. Lacing his fingers together, Dani slowly presses his upper body against Maverick's back and the detectives arm around his waist tightens and instantly Maverick feels that safe feeling coming back again and he smiles.

"Thank you." he says.

"Of course, just uh ..... try to get some sleep." he says.

Maverick feels his breath over his bare shoulder and involuntarily pushes himself back slightly into the safety of his arms. It is not long before he sleeps again.


	2. chapter two

When Maverick wakes up the next morning, it's dusk in the room and he feels a gust of cold wind, moving away from the cold and into something warm he hums satisfied. Suddenly his eyes fly open, coming face to face with a very handsome face and he frowns, blinking a couple of times and then realising he finds himself in the warm embrace of Dani Pedrosa.   
Apparently he turned in his sleep, his bed partner automatically having wrapping his arms around him and Maverick holds his breath and looks up, being somewhat relieved Dani is still sleeping but it does give him the opportunity to look at him, really look at him. Admiring his handsome face, cute nose and full lips, strong jaw and his eyes stray further down, peeking underneath the sheet and seeing a hint of strong muscles. Doing his best not to reach out and trace them he suddenly feels Dani stir and an apology is already on his lips when Dani sighs and moves away.

"Good morning." he says sleepily.

"Morning." Mave says hoarse, eyes flicking up and watching Dani rub the sleep from him and he looks adorable, also with his hair tussled like that and it is a true challenge not to reach out and weave his fingers through it.

Dani yawns and sits up, automatically having Mave do the same, not being able to look down and yeah, he has muscles alright.

"God, I need to pee." Dani says.

Jumping from the bed and heading to the bathroom, Mave's eyes move to Dani's ass and he has to bite his lip to keep the groan inside. When Dani is gone, he falls back on the bed.

I'm so fucked, he thinks. Closing his eyes and trying to get his thoughts back in order he hears the door open again and he looks, and that was a mistake cause now he has a clear view of Dani Pedrosa from the front in just tight black boxers and he looks away. Seemingly oblivious to what he is doing to the younger, Dani sits on the edge of the bed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on before he stands up.

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"Let me guess, beans and bread?" Maverick says.

"Afraid so,"Dani says and sits down again, reaching for Mavericks hand,"I promise you when this is over, I'll take you to the most expensive restaurant and buy you a steak."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Good."Dani laughs and gets up to make breakfast.

Leaving the younger in the bedroom, Dani closes the door and leans back against it, closing his eyes and wondering what he got himself into, locking himself up in the woods with someone he could easily fall for. Taking a deep breath, he pushes himself away from the door and into the kitchen, throwing logs in the stove and getting it hot while he grabs a can of beans and a pan. While waiting for it to heat he hears footsteps behind him, the closing of the bathroom door and Dani again curses himself. He should have known better then to do this but Maverick wanted him specifically, asked him to stay with him, feeling safe with him and how could he say no when he was looking at him like that? 

Mind wondering back to last night, he can't deny he wasn't a little bit disappointed when he noticed Maverick was still wearing his shirt, he would gladly know what the other is hiding underneath it. When he woke up and found Maverick snuggled deep into his embrace, for a second it was pure bliss, until he realised why they were there and he had to break contact for his and Mavericks own good. 

Breakfast is a silent affair and even a bit uncomfortable, Dani silently cleaning up and when he turns around he finds Maverick is gone, for a moment panic sets in when he hears the front door open and close and he hurries outside, being just in time to duck away for a snowball. Blinking he looks around, eyes finding a smiling Maverick who holds a snowball in each hand.

"At least give me the change to defend myself."

"You have five minutes, detective."

The way the younger says the word 'detective' makes a shiver run through him and he pretends it's the cold, quickly grabbing his coat and scarf and hurrying to make some snowballs when one lands on his back.

"Time's up, come on, give it your best."

The two engage in a fierce snowball fight, hitting the other everywhere and Mavericks laughter sounding making Dani smile too, happy he is able to laugh again and it is a wonderful sound. After about two hours, they find themselves in a tussle, Maverick landing on the ground and Dani sitting on top of him, hands gripping the youngers wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Guess that means I won." he smirks.

"Guess you did." Maverick breaths, finding the other very close, so close he can almost feel his breath on his skin.

"Did I win something?" Dani says, unconsciously leaning in.

"What do you want, detective?" Maverick almost purs, sound going straight to Dani's cock. Suddenly Dani comes too and gets up, stepping away from the other.

"We should go back inside, get warmed up by the fire."

*I'd rather have you warm me up* Mave thinks.

"Right."

Once inside, the two start the fire and after an hour Dani gets hungry and he gets up, walking into the kitchen and making dinner, beans and bread and Dani can already see Maverick scrunching his face up making him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Dani whirls on his heels and looks at Maverick, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and with the glow of the fire behind him he looks like an angel.

"N....nothing..." Dani says and turns around again.

"Yes there is, you were laughing, come on,"Maverick says and pokes Dani's sides making him move away,"tell me....please...."

Maverick keeps poking him so Dani eventually takes his wrists and moves away but he loses his balance and Maverick can just catch him, trapped between the stove and the younger's body, Dani's breath hitches, eyes cast down. 

"Hey."Maverick says.

Maverick placing his fingers underneath Dani's chin to tilt his face up, making him look at him, eyes meeting and before Dani knows what is happening the younger has leaned in and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Both letting go and getting lost in the moment, they kiss long and hard, moans echoing in the small kitchen and hands wandering, Mavericks finding home on Dani's waist and Dani's slipping in dark locks. Pressing his body firmer against him, he feels Maverick turn his face and deepen the kiss, tongue swiping over Dani's lip and that wakes the older up, breaking the kiss and pushing Maverick away from him.

Covering his mouth with his hand and turning away, Dani gasps for breath, eyes turning back to Maverick and the younger is startled when he sees the wild look in them.

"Are you....I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I thought you....."

"That I wanted you to kiss me?"

"Yes," it sounds softly, Maverick stepping back and hands playing with the hem of his shirt nervously,"I'm sorry if I made the wrong conclusion."

"You didn't."

"What?" Mave asks and looks at him,"then why did you push me away?"

"The rules. It's against the rules." he says.

"What?"

"To become personally involved in a case, you are a witness, if I ..... if we ....." he sighs with difficulty and licks his lips, "I could lose my job."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't want to be the reason you lose your job."

Dani grabs the edge of the counter with his hands, leaning back against it while looking at Maverick. Eyes scanning up and down his frame and making the other even more nervous.

"On the other hand,"Dani says and stalks forward,"we are in a cabin, in the middle of the woods, if something were to happen, there is no one that will know, except us."

"Yeah, I guess, but..." Maverick says but walks back nonetheless until he finds himself backed up against the wall.

Dani steps into his personal space, looking up at the younger and smiling.

"You know, I was a bit disappointed last night when I saw you had your shirt on,"he says and sneaks his hands underneath the others shirt, feeling his muscles twitch beneath the light touch,"hm, thought so, can I have a look?"


	3. chapter three

Dani keeps coming closer, standing on his tip toes while he kisses Mavericks neck, younger shivering beneath him.

"Dani...."

"I know, we probably shouldn't but like I said, there's no one here but us, and I won't tell anyone, you?"

"No, but....things always have a way of coming out, I don't want to be the reason you get into trouble."

"I know, but it could be weeks, maybe even months before they have the guys, you really want to be locked in here with me, for months, and not being able to touch me, or kiss me."

Maverick closes his eyes, trying to get his thoughts in order which is very difficult with Dani kissing and nipping his neck and his fingertips that trace his muscles. Fingers flexing and unflexing, feeling his resolve crumble quickly and when Dani moves a hand lower and cups him through his jeans he groans.

"Damn, already hard."

Dani softly bites his skin before he sinks through his knees, popping the button of Mavericks jeans and pushing it down his hips, looking up through his eyelashes, he locks in on dark green.

"I want to taste you, feel you on my tongue, I bet you would feel so hot and heavy, so good."

"Yes, fuck yes..."

Dani smirks, pulling the youngers boxers down his legs and eyes falling on his cock, leaning in and smelling, he hums before he tentative licks the tip, Mave's breath hitching and Dani chuckles when the youngers cock twitches with the treatment. Taking the base in his hand, he lies it upwards against Mave's stomach and leans in to lick a stripe from the base to the tip, tongue swirling around it and licking up the pre cum there before he dips it underneath the foreskin and leans back.

"Christ." Mave breaths.

Dani curls his fingers around his cock, tugging it and watching the expression on the youngers face, working him to climax fast and when Mave starts to shudder, Dani leans in and swallows him whole, sucking hard and hearing a loud cry above him before Maverick spills inside Dani's mouth. Fingers grip his hair hard, hips jerking forward, feeling Dani swallow everything he has and kissing the tip before he sits back on his haunches and watches what he caused. Bright flush on the youngers cheeks, lip swollen from his teeth worrying it and eyes wide.

Before Dani can do something he is pulled up by his hairs and he finds himself in a deep kiss, Maverick moulding his lips against the older and turning their positions. Dani is pushed up against the wall while hands grab his shirt and try to get it off of him. Neither is willing to break the intense kiss so eventually, the hands move lower and tug at jeans impatiently, shoving it down and the younger shoves a hand inside Dani's boxers, fingers curling around it and tugging roughly having Dani arch into him, moaning into his mouth. Hips rocking forward and Maverick tightens his hold, thumb flicking the tip.

"Fuck yes, like that..." Dani moans.

Maverick tugs faster, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Dani's, the youngers hand placed against the wall and eyes focusing on mocca, having turned a shade darker and showing lust and desire. Teeth worry his lip while his hips move faster, both breathing harsh now.

"So close..."

When Maverick flicks his wrist, thumb tracing the vein on the underside, Dani cums hard in his hand, head falling back against the wall and eyes closed while his mouth drops open, Maverick leaning in and kissing him while pulling him through.

Dani feels how he is lifted from the ground, legs wrapping around Mave's waist and the younger carries him to the bedroom, lying him down and lying on his side next to him. Dani is still breathing harsh while Mave's eyes move over a tanned muscled chest, fingers tracing lines there and feeling the muscles twitch underneath his fingertips. Dani takes the hand to stop it and brings it to his mouth to kiss it, eyes looking at green and he smiles, rolling on his side and sealing their lips in a deep kiss. Maverick rolls on his back, taking Dani with him, hands moving up and down Dani's back, when the older suddenly reaches out and takes Mave's wrists, he lies them above his head and thru the bars of the headboard.

"Keep them there." he whispers.

Mave frowns and watches how Dani reaches to something in the nightstand, pulling his hand back and Mave's eyes twinkle when he sees the handcuffs.

"Kinky." the younger says.

"You in for it?"

"Defo."

Dani laughs and cuffs one wrist to the bar, fishing out another set and doing the same with the other, he starts kissing his way down Mavericks body, taking his time with both nipples, licking and tugging them while his fingers move between Mavericks ass cheeks, seeking his hole and slowly pushing a finger inside, feeling the other tense before he relaxes. Moving lower, Dani plants several kisses across Mavericks chest while he keeps going lower, hovering over his hard leaking cock, he licks the pre cum off earning him a soft groan and hips arch off the bed. Wasting little time, Dani takes him in, Maverick moaning in pleasure and Dani pushes a second finger inside, scissoring them and abusing his prostate. Hearing the chains of the cuffs rattle against the bars and he looks up.

Dark green look down at him, lust and desire shining in them and Dani smirks, swallowing him whole again and tongue curling around the shaft while his fingers work him open.

"Dani please..."

Pausing, he looks up, Maverick still looking down at him, teeth worry his lip and Dani crawls up over his body, taking his legs and wrapping them around his waist, he lines himself up, leaning over him and placing his hands next to Mave's head while he slowly rocks inside him, both groaning with the feeling.

"Fuck yes." Dani breaths.

Head falling back into his neck, Dani slowly starts to thrust, pushing Mave up with every push inside him, Mavericks eyes moving over tanned skin and lingering on his muscles that tense beautifully with every inwards thrust. Ankles locking on his back, the younger pushing them in Dani's lower back to urge him on. Dani smiles and looks down at him, leaning in and pressing his lips against Mavericks in short pecks.

"Impatient?" he murmurs.

"Always."

Dani tugs his lower lip and leans back, sitting on his knees and grabbing Mavericks legs, pushing them up and out before he starts to thrust hard, short powerful thrusts that make Mave place his hands against the wall to brace himself for the impact. Moans ad whimpers echo in the room and the smell of sex is heavy in the air, both feeling their climax coming and Dani releases one leg to curl his fingers around Mave's leaking cock, tugging a couple of times before the younger cums. Muscles tensing around him, Dani groans before he empties himself inside the younger, thrusts faltering before jerking his hips forward a couple of times. Sitting back and slipping out of Maverick, Dani closes his eyes for a moment, Maverick sitting up and pulling the other into a deep kiss, both smiling into it.

"That was fucking amazing," the younger says,"I need to clean myself up."

Mave rattles the chains and Dani laughs, reaching over to grab the keys and unlock them before he steps out of bed and wraps a blanket around himself and he hurries to the bathroom, cleaning himself up with a washcloth before he walks back into the bedroom, slipping underneath the blanket and curling himself around Dani.


	4. chapter four

The next morning, Dani wakes up from a soft caressing over his back, smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he hums.

"Morning."Mave says, leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to his skin making Dani shudder.

"Morning."

Dani stretches when Mave follows his spine down to underneath the sheets, not stopping there and finding a way between his ass cheeks, circling his hole.

"Last night you fucked me, now I want to fuck you, detective."

Dani shudders with the word directed at him and how he says it.

"Going straight to the point."

"You have to these days, if you want something."

Mave puts some pressure on his hole making Dani spread his legs wider, moaning when it slips inside, moving it around, Mave quickly finds his prostate, abusing it and leaning in to kiss and nip at Dani's skin when he pushes in a second finger, scissoring them and opening the other up. When Dani starts to push back against the fingers, Mave pushes in a third before he settles between Dani's legs, pulling his hips up making Dani sit on his knees. The younger slides closer, tugging his cock a couple of times before he lines himself up, arms going around Dani's waist and fingers of one hand curling around Dani's cock while he slides inside him.

"Damn, Mave..."

Maverick smiles, thrusting inside completely before pulling almost all the way out again, Dani's muscles tensing around him to keep him inside before Maverick slams inside again, bed slamming against the wall and creaking underneath the force. Dani grabs the headboard, pushing back and impaling himself on Mave's cock, who's hands move up and down his sides, moving inside and dragging his fingertips over Dani's nipples. Turning his head towards him, Dani looks at Mave, locking in on dark green and the younger leans in to kiss him, thrusts sloppy but aimed perfectly for the olders prostate.

"Close." Dani murmurs.

Mave slams in harder and deeper, pushing both over the edge, Dani moaning and resting his head back on the pillow while Mave rocks inside a couple of more times, pressing kisses against his skin. Slipping out, Mave's lies on his back, Dani sitting up on his knees.

"Change the sheets, I'll get something to eat."

Dani presses his lips against Mave's in a shirt sweet kiss before he dresses and leaves the bedroom while Mave starts to change the sheets, grabbing new ones from the cabinet and once done, he steps back and looks at his work before he dresses. Just when he is sitting on the edge of the bed, Dani comes running in and slams the door shut, making Mave look at him, pausing in getting his socks on.

"You ok?"

"They found us."he says and reloads his gun.

"What?" Mave panics and stands up.

"There's two of them,"Dani sits down behind the door while he tries to see something thru the keyhole,"get cover underneath the bed."

"Dani..."

"Do it!" he yells.

Maverick lies down on the ground and shuffles underneath the bed just when they hear furniture and pots and pans being thrown on the ground. Dani stands up, stepping away from the door and realising he left his phone in the kitchen. Even tho he is one of the best shooters of the precinct and he knows martial arts he k nows he is no match for those two, but he has to try.

When someone slams the bedroom door so hard it shakes in it's hinges Dani steps back, gun drawn and ready to fire while Mave is huddled the bed, hands covering his ears and eyes closed, praying to god he will survive this, that Dani will survive this.

When the door slams open, Dani doesn't hesitates to shoot, hitting one of the guys in the shoulder and he stumbles back, the other not batting a eyelid and lunging for him but Dani quickly jumps aside and slams the door shut, locking it and the attacker outside. 

Because of the small space in the bedroom, the attacker quickly has a firm hold of Dani's shirt, lifting him off the ground and head butting him, making Dani drop his gun. Dani groans and the man drops him, having Mave watch how Dani lands on his back and rolls on his side, eyes closed and pain written on his face. Then there are two hands that grab Dani's shirt again and lift him up but this time, Dani pushes himself off of the wall with his feet and making the man come into contact with the wall hard with his back, releasing Dani in the process, releasing a loud scream. 

Dani musters up all the strength he can find and throws him over the bed to land on the ground, turning his face and groaning. Dani jumps over the bed, kicking the side of the mans head when he suddenly grasps Dani's foot and pulls it from under him making him fall on his back. Faster then Mave thought was possible, the man pushes himself up and grabs Dani, the detective being thrown across the room like a ragdoll and sagging down against the wall, trickle of blood leaving his mouth. 

Mave watches it helpless and balls his fists, determent to help him and he slides from underneath the bed, slowly standing up and taking a chair and just when the man wants to have a go at Dani again, Mave slams it on his back having him stop but he doesn't even flinch.

"Mave, don't...." Dani says but it's to weak for him to hear and he wouldn't listen anyway.

"Leave him alone, it's me you want."

The man stand sup straight, towering over Mave who steps back but keeps the fierce look in his eyes, stepping up to him and reaching out, Mave suddenly punches him in the face making the man react by grabbing him and pushing him up against the wall. Mave growls and gives him a knee in the balls, having the man double over and Mave is released, landing on his feet, he grabs the mans head and brings his knee up fast, hitting the man in the face with it before he pushes him back and he falls on the ground. 

Dani has crawled towards him and grabs his head, making a quick snap movement and breaking his neck. Sagging back against the wall, Maverick looks at him and realises he nose is bleeding too and when he wants to move towards him, the door slams open again, having completely forgotten about the other man, both look at each other, Maverick looking back at the man who raises a gun at him and he steps back, hearing the cock being pulled back and thinking this was it, he closes his eyes and shrinks in on himself when he hears two shots close together and he is suddenly being dragged down. 

Once the dust has settled, he slowly opens his eyes, being met with the silhouette of detective Jorge Lorenzo grabbing the attacker and handcuffing him and they can hear him groan in pain but what makes Mave's blood ice cold, is the sight of Dani lying across his lap, blood escaping from his shoulder and he gasps.

"Dani?" he says panicked, tapping his face but not getting a reply,"Dani answer me!"

"Help is coming."Jorge says and sits on his knees besides Maverick.

"He needs to get to a hospital, he needs help."

"It's coming!" Jorge yells.

Maverick focuses on Dani again, grabbing his hand and pressing his lips against the skin.

"Please don't leave me..."

It only takes a minute before they hear the sirens and medics rush in to help the detective, lifting him up on a stretcher and wheeling him away, Maverick rushing after them but being stopped when he wants to get in the ambulance.

"I need to go with him." he says, tears falling down his eyes.

The medics look at Jorge who nods and Maverick looks at him grateful, hopping into the ambulance and once in the hospital, Dani is wheeled into surgery. Waiting in the waiting room, he gets company from Jorge, the detective sitting next to him and he frowns.

"The suspect is in surgery too, lost a lot of blood but he will survive, you need to testify against him, you saw him, you can identify him, you can put him behind bars."

"I don't know if I can."

"If you don't he can walk, you'll have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life."

Mave sighs and hangs his head, Jorge looking at him and leaning forward.

"I know."


	5. chapter five

The following morning is pretty quiet, and despite protests from Dani, Maverick refuses to leave his bedside. At the beginning of the afternoon a young nurse walks inside who looks surprised when she sees the young man sitting considering it's outside visiting hours.

"I, uh .... I just arrived." he says, blushing.

The nurse frowns and walks over to the bed to give Dani papers.

"These are your discharge papers when you've signed them you can go but first I will be changing your bandage."

Mave sits up and watches while the nurse changes the bandage. Mavericks eyes though go wide when she suddenly starts flirting shamelessly with Dani, his Dani. Small touches that are not needed, arms circling his waist to grab the roll of bandage behind his back, something that is totally unnecessary and Maverick has to hold himself back from grabbing Dani's hand or telling her to stop because he is no longer available, that he is spoken for.

"There will have to be some one with you to change your bandage three times a day for at least a week, I'll make sure there is a kit ready for you at the pharmacy downstairs before you go."

"Thank you." Dani says.

Dani takes the papers and signs them right away, but before the nurse walks away she holds up a card.

"When you need help with changing the bandage you can always call me." she says, and when she gives him a wink Mave has had enough of it and stands up to grab the card.

"He doesn't need your help, he has me."

"Have you ever previously changed a bandage?" she asks and puts her hands on her hips to watch him defiantly.

"No, but how difficult can it be, since you can do it and you're just a simple nurse." he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maverick,"Dani says disapproving and the younger looks at him,"don't be rude."

"Sorry,"Mave says and looks at the nurse,"I'm sorry, I know nurses are very important and do good work like, patching people back up, I'm just trying to say that, I'll be with him."

"Very well." the nurse says and smiles softly before she leaves the room.

"She was flirting with you in front me." he say in disbelief and looks at him.

"She doesn't know that we're together." Dani counters.

"That does not matter, she's a nurse and you are a patient and a nurse flirting with a patiënt, well, it's unprofessional."

Dani sits on the edge of the bed and takes Mavericks hands and he pulls him between his legs.

"You have no reason to be jealous." the detective says.

"I'm not jealous," Maverick says, arms crossed, looking at him and Dani raises his eyebrow,"okay, maybe a little." 

"Did you see me flirting back with her?" he asks.

"No." he says, avoiding Dani's eyes.

"Something I would normally do but I'm with you."

Slowly Maverick looks at him and when his eyes find mocca, the younger smiles.

"Sorry, I just don't like it that someone flirts with you so unabashedly, I wanted to punch her on her face."

Dani smiles and leans forward to kiss his neck and Mavericks arms slip around his neck.

"Are you telling me you would fight over me with another woman even if I'm not even into women ?" he whispers.

"Of course I would, I'm very protective of what's mine and if someone is after something that is mine I will always fight for it and in this case someone was after you, and you're mine, detective."

"And I wouldn't wanted to be anybody else's but yours, baby."

Dani slides from the bed to dress himself. Till Mave's regret he does that in the bathroom, he would have very much enjoyed the view but the nurses who can look inside through the glass when they walk by probably also.

"Are you coming?" he hears Dani ask after some time.

Maverick nods and together they walk outside and after they have picked up the kit they walk to Mavericks car, getting in and Maverick starts the car and drives away. He makes it not easy while driving, one hand on Mave's knee, slowly moving upwards and nails dragging over the seam on the inside, trailing a path over his cock making Mave jerk and gasp.

"If you do not want to end up in the hospital again, I advise you to stop what you're doing, detective." he says.

"Make me." he says defiantly.

"What do I say when I park the car against a tree or another car? I was distracted by you?"

"Okay, point taken."

Dani places his hands in his lap and the rest of the ride he behaves but as soon the door is closed, he presses Maverick against it, his hands next to his head while his lips kiss his intense. Maverick drops the kit so it falls on the ground and his arms go around Dani's neck and his hands disappear into his hair, but he grabs them immediately and kisses the youngers knuckles.

"Bedroom?" he asks.

"Bring it on, Detective."

"I love it when you call me that," he says, "it really turns me on."

"Why do you think I call you that?" Mave says, smirking.

Dani smiles and puts a step back and he watches him while he slips his jacket off his shoulders and loosens his holster and hangs it around the coat rack and Mave bites his lip with the movement. Stepping forward, he takes Mave's hand again and leads him up the stairs and into the bedroom, taking his time in undressing him and getting him worked up. Sheen of sweat covering him and slight blush on his skin, Dani pushes the younger back and he falls on the bed, Dani eyes moving admiringly over the naked body on display. 

When their eyes find each other Dani smiles and he lets his fingers move to his belt, he loosens it and then pulls it through the loops to throw it away before he opens his pants and slides the zipper down. Mavericks eyes follow his actions closely and when he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans he pushes it down excruciatingly slowly while he lets his hips make little swaying movements. The scene so erotic and sensual that it makes the younger hard just by watching it.

Dani smiles and steps out of his jeans and boxers, crawling on the bed and Mave meets him halfway, moulding their lips together before he carefully turns Dani on his back, making sure his shoulder is out of harms way. 

"You comfortable?" he asks.

"I'm fine."Dani smiles.

Mave nods and kisses a path down the others body, taking his time with his nipples and planting butterfly kisses on his stomach, hearing the other chuckle and he looks up.

"That tickles." he says, fingers weaving through dark hairs.

"What do you want?"

"For you to ride me." 

Mave nods and moves over Dani, grabbing the lube and while Maverick grabs the headboard, he starts working him open, pushing one finger inside, two and eventually three, scissoring them and touching his prostate before he takes the others hips and moves him up and over his shaft, taking his cock in hand and lining himself up. Maverick looks down at him while he slowly sinks down on him, both groaning with the feeling of being connected in the most intimate way possible. 

Lying his head in his neck, Maverick slowly starts to rock back and forth, Dani's hands finding home on his hips while he helps him slide over his cock, eventually starting to thrust up into him. They keep the rhythm slow, wanting to let this last for a long as possible but eventually the younger can not hold himself back, rocking back and forth faster while Dani starts to thrust up harder and deeper, both chasing their climax, Maverick finding it first, spilling his seed without even being touched, muscles clamping down on Dani's cock and pulling him over too, groaning and stilling for a moment before his hips jerk up into him. 

Slowly leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, Mave moves off of him, curling himself around the older, fingers absentmindedly tracing muscles while Dani's good arm lies around his shoulder and fingers stroke his shoulder.

"How long have you been with the police force?" Maverick suddenly asks,

"Ten years."

"And how many times have you been shot?"

"Mave..."

"How many times."

"Three times, this one included but the other times it was just superficial, there's not even a scar on me."

"Thank God for that," he says smiling,"because even the smallest scar on your perfect body would be a mortal sin."

Dani smiles and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss against his forehead before he tucks it under his chin and his fingers slowly move over his back making Maverick sleepy.

 

In the coming weeks, the process starts and because Maverick has seen him, his testimonial is crucial to get the man behind bars and that means he has to testify against him. Something he'd rather not do, but Dani manages to persuade him, promising Maverick he will be in the courtroom every day to support him. 

Normally there is never someone present of the police force at court cases but since Dani' shoulder has yet to heal and Jorge knows how important it is for Maverick to have Dani close to him he allows it. When Maverick takes the witness stand and starts his story the accused tries to intimidate him with looks and every time this succeeds, he looks across the courtroom until his eyes find reassuring mocca ones and Maverick keeps looking at them until he is calm again and when he is done he walks back to the table, eyes looking at Dani again and the detective nods reassuring before he takes place next to his lawyer. 

God what he wouldn't give to just sit down besides Dani, to feel his arm around him or just his fingers laced with his but because they still have to keep the relationship a secret they can't and it sucks.

After two weeks, the verdict is being read by the judge and when the accused hears that he gets lifelong he stiffens and his eyes look at Maverick. At the moment the guards want to handcuff him he starts to scream and punch around himself and jumps towards the younger, having Maverick stand up and step back while his lawyer also comes into motion but before he is with Maverick, however, he sees Dani placing himself in front of him, gun drawn just like five other guards and the man clenches his jaw while he looks at the Detective.

"Do not even think about it." Dani says threateningly and tightens the cock of his weapon.

Maverick doesn't doubt for a second that if the accused would even set one step into his direction, Dani will pull the trigger to protect him. While the guards handcuff him Dani continues to point his weapon on the accused until he is sure that it is safe and when he holsters it and turns around their eyes find each other and Maverick sees the worry in them. 

Maverick nods, his breathing fast and his heart is beating wildly in his chest. Before he knows it, he feels Dani's arms around him and he pulls the younger tightly against him. One hand on his back, the other weaves through his hair while he whispers sweet nothings in the youngers ear in order to reassure him.

"It's okay, he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore, you're safe."

Maverick fists his shirt in his hands while they both slowly come to realise that the people in the courtroom are looking at him and Dani, whispering against each other, realising that there is more going on between him and the young Detective then the people thought, but neither care, Maverick wants his arms around him, his fingers in his hair and his soft soothing voice in whispering in his ear. After Maverick has calmed down, Dani presses a kiss on his forehead and he looks at him.

"You okay?" he asks and Maverick hears the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for what you did." he says, referring to his protection.

"I promised you that I would not let him hurt you." he says.

"I know."

He sighs deeply while Dani once again takes him in his arms and his hands glide over his back while Mavericks eyes go through the courtroom.

"Well, I think our secret is out of the bag." he says.

"Couldn't care less." Dani whispers.

"Me neither." he says and pushes himself deeper into his protective embrace.

 

After the trial normal life goes on and Maverick and Dani are together as often as his work allows it, mostly in his house, and even when he is called away by Jorge during an evening together and he can go back to his own house, he always stays. Maverick likes to be surrounded by Dani's things and when it's time to go to bed he just loves to crawl between sheets that smell like Dani.

When Dani comes home after his shift, he crawls in bed behind the younger only to pull him against him, followed by a kiss on his shoulder. Sometimes Maverick wakes up and he turns around to give him a kiss and when he doesn't Dani just keeps kissing and caressing him until he does wake up and it always leads to the most amazing sex both have ever had.

 

It also doesn't last long before Maverick ends up moving in with him and he puts puts his own house up for sale. Where he was afraid that he would need time to have someone around him in the house after being alone for such a long time, Dani is quickly used to having the younger around him. Of course they argue but they always make up too. 

Mave is also still worried about him when he goes to his work but he also realises that an accident can always occur, as long as he comes back safely to him, he can deal with that.


End file.
